Modern vehicles include several systems that control various vehicle functions. Generally, each system includes an electronic control unit (ECU) that monitors the associated system and determines what action(s) the system should take. Some systems are essential for the safe operation of the vehicle and the protection of the vehicle occupants. These safety systems are often complex and include many different components. In some instances, it may be possible that one or more of these components fails during the life of the vehicle. The ECU associated with each system constantly monitors the associated system for failures. In addition, the ECU is configured to record a log of the fault conditions and warn a driver of the vehicle when a fault is present by way of a warning icon. The warning typically includes an illuminated warning light, e.g., an icon, located on a dashboard of the vehicle. In most cases, the vehicle remains drivable when a fault is present, even after the driver is warned of the fault. Furthermore, depending on the type of fault, the driver may not notice any loss of operation during normal driving conditions. Since the driver does not notice any degradation in vehicle performance, the driver may be inclined to ignore the warning icon and delay the necessary repairs since vehicle repairs are typically inconvenient and costly. In cases, where the driver operates the vehicle with the faulted system(s), the vehicle may break down during operation, which causes the driver some inconvenience. The driver may be in a vehicle crash due to unrelated circumstances; however the faulted system(s) may not operate properly to protect the driver. For example, a faulted airbag system may not deploy properly in case of a vehicle crash. Therefore, it is desirable to have a vehicle notification system that better informs the driver of the severity of the warning fault, so that the driver does not ignore the warning and takes action to fix the vehicle to avoid any increased risk of injury.